Bloody Lullaby
by Kasandora12
Summary: Rai needs to feed, and Shin-Woo's there to quench his thirst. Rai x Shinwoo


**AN: Hello all! I know this is a crack fic but I absolutely love this pairing to death and can't find any much of anything for it. So I decided to break the ice and finally put it out there. Sorry for any plot gaps or oocness, I'm still a little new at this. Hope you love it like I do. Oh, and two more things: **

**1) I most certainly don't own Noblesse or the characters in this one-shot (Goes and cries in a dark corner)**

**2) Please review! I love any compliments and constructive criticism you guys might have! Just don't be douche bags. **

**Bloody Lullaby**

'_Hungry, I'm so hungry. I need to feed.' _I couldn't help but lust for blood, after all a Noblesse needs to feed every once in a while. Just like any other vampire. Sniffing the air I caught a whiff of his lovely scent. Shin-Woo's scent that is. Even though we aren't lovers, I always ravaged in his tantalizing aroma. I bet he tasted better than the finest Ramen I've ever had.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to taste him, and I had to taste him _NOW_. Luckily for me he was right in the next room, sleeping with his girlfriend Yuna. God, do I wish I could take him in my bed. I got up, leaving my bed in a wrinkled mess. His aroma still hung heavily in the air, stirring up my groin and making my heart beat quite irregular. Leaving my room, I headed toward his smaller one. Opening the white door that lead to his room, I was greeted by his slumbering form, surrounded by Yuna's petite arms. I crept closer, almost hearing his pulse resounding in my ears.

Reaching out, I shook him lightly, hoping not to awaken the clinging Yuna. His eyes opened as small slits, making him still look like he's not completely awake, even though he was.

"Rai…?" He said looking at me with drowsy eyes "What're you doing here?"

"Come with me." I demanded

"Dang it Rai, its three o'clock in the morning, I'm tired!" Shin-Woo complained, irritated with my request. "Please Shin-Woo." I whispered desperately.

He sighed, "Fine, but make it quick…" Shin-Woo got up awakening little Yuna

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked sleepily rubbing her deep grey eyes.

"Nothing honey, I'll be right back. Go back to sleep OK?"

"Hmm… Okay." She rolled over and went back to sleep.

He followed me out of his room and into my own. It was quite large with chess board tiles covering the entire floor. The contents of the room mainly consisted of a king sized bed draped in white and a small oak dresser next to it. I grasped his wrist, practically dragging him to my bedside. Sitting him down, I could barely resist the urge to pounce him at sight.

"So… Why did you drag me out of bed?" He questioned, annoyed.

I couldn't help but blush and look away saying, "Shin-Woo, I need to feed."

"EH! No way!" He exclaimed, cringing while holding his neck.

"Please Shin-Woo, It feels like I'm going to die! It's not going to hurt."I pleaded with him anxiously.

"No means no Rai! Why couldn't you ask Frankenstein, or somebody else?" He confirmed, absolutely against the entire idea. "Then I guess I have no choice but to force you…" I announced as I pinned him to my bed, driving my fangs deep into the nape of his neck. Delicious blood poured into my mouth that I happily sapped up with my tongue. Shin-Woo let out a soft groan, digging nails in my back through my pajamas. He raked my back with little white scratches, turning me on slightly. I continued to feast on his blood as he began to let out soft moans.

"Mmmm… ah, ah, ah!" The moans slowly grew louder and louder, as I finished feeding. I didn't want his to pass out just yet. After unsheathing my fangs from his flesh, all he did was mumble incoherently.

"It seems the aphrodisiac is at work." I stated calmly. All noble vampires contain a rare aphrodisiac in their saliva, which works to calm their victims, and make them more likely to comply.

He began to buck, attempting to create some friction for his bulge. "Shhhh…" I said as I pulled down his pajama pants and boxers. His erection sprang out, as he let out a soft sigh of relief. I bent down, kissing and blowing all over his thick shaft, and every time I reached the head I would used my tongue to make small circles around it, tasting him. He had a creamy yet salty taste, unlike anything I've tasted before, and it was appetizing. He began to release more of his delicious moans as I continued to tease him.

I glanced up to see his sexy form lain amongst the sapphire silks writhing in ecstasy. That was the sexiest thing I've seen in all my years. Snapping me out of my thoughts, Shin-Woo forced me to take in his entire sex, grabbing my hair to move me up and down his erection. I had to control my gag reflex as I was tempted to puke from the suddenness of it all. This, too, went on for about 5 more minutes until his released my head. He came all over my face as lifted my head up for some air. I traced my finger down the biggest splatter down on my cheek

I felt dirty after that. Not the kind of dirty that makes you want to take a bath but the kind of dirty that makes you want more.

To his surprise I flipped him over and threw his pants and undergarments across the room, far away from the both of us. "Now it's time to satisfy my needs, little Shin-Woo" I spoke out with false sadism.

"N-no! Please!" He pleaded even though he was undoubtedly horny.

I stuck three fingers in his face, demanding him to suck on them. He did, circling his tongue around each finger as if he was trying to turn me on even more.

I nuzzled my nose into the other side of his neck inhaling the sweet aroma that inhibited flesh. In my aroused state I left a few love bites on his neck and upper back. When I thought he lathered my fingers with enough saliva, I removed them and began to lick his opening. It was surprisingly clean with nothing off about the taste, as I stuck my tongue inside his hole.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…! Wha-what're you-? Ah!"

He came. "I haven't even penetrated you and already you came? That aphrodisiac must be real potent…"I said, my voice probably muffled by his arse. I stuck my first finger in wriggling it around to stretch him out some. He was really tight. Curling my finger a few times, I found his sweet spot. "Hhhnnn…!" He released a surprised, pleasure-filled moan. Knowing this I added a second to scissor him open, and finish prepping him. You know, I never did use that third finger for anything.

I removed my fingers, pushing my pants and boxers down just enough for my erection to pop out. I began to grind my erection against his opening, in a rough, lustful rhythm. He let out a series of soft arousing sounds that went straight to my sex. '_Oh, yes! Soon my beloved, soon.'_ I continued to grind against him, occasionally pushing my head into his hole.

Soon I had enough of the foreplay and decided it was finally time to go for the kill. I bent down to hung him from behind and slowly penetrate him. Inch by inch I watched myself get slowly sucked into his tight anus, as he made noises of pleasure and discomfort. Once I was fully sheathed I remained still to let him adjust to my length and girth. When I seemed like he was used to me being inside of him, I began to thrust slowly in search of his prostate. Suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound.

"AAAAHHHH…! More! Harder! Faster!" With those words I happily obliged, as I continued to thrust in the same spot again and again, only this time it was much quicker. My ears were filled with the sounds of Shin-Woo's ecstasy as I pounded his prostate with my own sex. I felt the pleasure build up as I turned him over once again, wishing to see his face lust filled face and boy was he mesmerizing. His eyes were slits with tears built up in them that were staring into my own crimson ones. His mouth was open and panting every time I thrust into him and his face was redder than canned beets.

I felt my orgasm build inside of my lower belly as I moved even quicker. Suddenly he did the most unexpected thing. He reached up and wrapped his arms around neck, pulling me closer to him in a loving embrace. I had no choice but hug him back. I embraced him so tightly that it seemed like I was clinging for dear life.

Undoubtedly I loved him though it's unlikely that he loved me back. He had Yuna to love and care for so he'll never need me. Still, I wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. After all he was beloved to me…

Feeling my orgasm overcome me I cried out his name

"Shi-Shin-Woo!"

"Rai! Ahh, I'm coming!"

He came all over his chest synchronizing with cum that streamed out into his arse. God, did that feel good! I looked over to see him passed out on my bed, so I cleaned him up. Then I put his boxers and pants on and began to carry him back to his bed. Creeping into room he gently placed Shin-Woo back into his bed, giving him one last good night kiss for this bloody lullaby…

**AN: Well that took awhile! This is one of my favorite pairings so it was worth it! Write and tell me if I should make a sequel or not. Maybe a sequel where the roles are switched (smiles wickedly) *sigh* Poor Rai and Shin-Woo, I abuse them so much in my head. See ya later! Love you guys!**


End file.
